The nations pick up lines
by AmazonPro
Summary: Romano has many ...interesting pick up lines. So does every other country right?
1. SpaMano pick up lines

**Romano wants to share all of** **his pick up lines. Lets see what they are...**

1. "If beauty was a drop of water you would be the ocean"

2. "Hi,my name is chance. Do you have one?"

3."Can I take a picture of you so I can show finland what I want for christmas?"

4. "I heard you are sweet. Can i have a sample?"

5. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

6. "There must be something wrong with my eyes. Because I can't take them off you,"

7. "Damn. If beauty was a crime you would be guilty as charged"

8. "Hey. Are your pants on discount. Because at my place they are 100% off,"

9. "Are you a parking ticket cuz you got fine written all over you"

10. "Roses are red violets are blue. How would you like it if I came home with you?"

11. "Are you going to kiss me? Or am I going to have to lie to my diary"

12. " if you were a tear in my eye I wouldn't cry in fear losing you,"

13. "Ciao. I'm gay. Can you convert me?"

14. "I heard you like italian food, Come back to my place and i'll let you try the sausage"

**It seems that Spain wants to give this a try...**

1. "I wish we were two seperate ice cubes melting together into one united puddle~"

2. "Roses are nice. Violets are fine. I'll be the 6 if you be the 9"

3. "Roses are sweet Lemons are sour, open your legs and give me an hour"

4. "Lets commit the perfect crime i'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine,"

5. "Is that a mirror in your pocket because I can totally see me in your pants,"

6. "People call me Antonio but you can call me tonight,"

7. "I hope you know CPR cuz you take my breath away,"

8. "Your eyes are bluer then the Atlantic ocean and baby i'm lost at sea,"

9. "You have a map? Cuz I keep getting lost in your eyes,"

10. "Whats a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine,"

11. -Hands you a rose- "I just want to show this rose how incredibly beautiful you are,"

12." Is your last name cambel cuz you're mmmmmmm good,"

13. "Roses are red violets are blue if you were Pokemon i'd choose you."

14. "You may fall from the sky  
You may fall from a tree  
But the best way to fall  
Is in love with me,"

**A/N just a random thing I decided to do while sick in bed. Cough cough.**

**If any of you want me to do any specific pairing then say so! Review! **


	2. GerIta pick up lines

**As a request from** **TheAmazingGenie These are Italy's pick up lines**!

1. Hey is that a bowl of pasta?! Oh no it's just your beautiful face!

2. Roses are red violets are blue you smell like pasta do you taste like it too?

3. I wan't to put my noodles in your sauce! Would you like that?

4. I wanna make a pasta shaped as your anatomy! That's a big pasta!

5. Ciao bella! How about we bake something? Nope not in the kitchen!

6. Lets go to an Italian bakery! I want a cutie pie like you!

7. Excuse me bella but if I go strait this way will I be able to reach your heart?

8. Beautiful is my favourite colour! It's the colour of your eyes~

9. If I had a garden I would put my tulips and your tulips together.

10. I surrender!-waves white flag- you're too pretty I can't take it.

11. Are you religious? Because you're the answer to my prayers^~^ !

12. If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you pass by so I could stare at you a bit longer,bella!

13. You're so bella that I forgot my pick up line.

14. I looked up Beautiful in the dictionary and I saw you!

**Because Italy has begged him, Germany's turn!**

1. Is that a wurst in your pants or are you just excited to see me.

2. No wonder why the sky is grey today. All the blue is in your eyes

3. Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you a notice that I noticed you too.

4. You know how they say skin is the largest organ on the human body? Not in my case.

5. My liverwurst wants to meet your mouth.

6. Is your father a terrorist? Because you are the bomb.

7. Well here I am. Where are your other two wishes?

8. I've got a wurst waiting to meet you.

9. You should be arrested. It's illegal to be as good looking as you.

10. Great now you've got my wurst excited.

11. beer isn't the only thing that intoxicates me.

12. I have a German sausage that has requested for you to eat it.

13. No pick up line is worthy for your beautiful time!

14. Go out with me or i'll kill you!

* * *

**A/N as you can probably tell, i suck at pick up lines. I couldn't really figure out good ones that Germany and Italy would say sorry. And, if people actually read this, I do take requests for pick up lines.**

**Please review! and thanks to the people who already did xP this 'story' is already kicking my others' butts.**

**Another chapy for my sick day. This girl is on firrrrrre!**

**O.o I hate that song so actually no **


	3. UsUk pick up lines

**America's pick up lines**

1. Did you just fart? Cuz you blew me away.

2. Do you have any american in you? If not...do you want one?

3. You must be fast food. Cause I wanna take you out

4. Can you hold my arm? So I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel.

5. If you were a burger on the McDonalds menu you'd be the McGorgeous.

6. If you were stake you'd be well done.

7. Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?

8. You smell like trash. May I take you out~?

9. Is your name summer cuz you're hot as hell.

10. Hey baby, you've got something on your butt- my eyes!

11. If it weren't for that DAMNED sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created.

12. Your ass is so nice it's a shame you have to sit on it.

13. Damn gurl you've got more curves then a race track.

14. Ya know, you look really hot! You must be the cause of global warming.

**England's pick up lines~**

1. If you were tea I'd drink you any day.

2. One night with me and they'll be calling you MOANING Myrtle.

3. Your eyes match your blouse perfectly.

4. If you're here...who's running heaven?

5. If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever.

6. From one to America...how free are you tonight?

7. I think you stole something. My heart...

8. I'm no photographer but I can picture us together.

9. If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together

10. Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

11. If you were a library book I would check you out.

12. I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine seems to have been stolen.

13. Can I get your picture so I can show everyone that angels really do exist.

14. Did your license get suspended for driving all these men crazy?

**A/N It's funny how easy making up America's pick up lines was. England's was a bit more tricky...  
By the way England's 2nd pick up line was sort of a reference from harry potter.**

******If any of you want me to do any specific pairing then just say so!**


	4. Greece x Japan Pick up lines

**Greece's pick up lines**

1. If I was a cat...I'd let you pet me all day.

2. Sometimes I like to pretend to be a cat...let's both pretend to be one and give each other tongue baths.

3. The reason I sleep so much is because I like dreaming of you.

4. You remind me of a cat... a beautiful creature that's purrrrrfect.

5. Could I be your pet? For just even one day

6. The Greek God's would love to have you as their Goddess.

7. You wanna know how deep my love is for you?  
It's Deep like the Pits of Tartarus.

8. If you were a Goddess, you would be the Goddess of sexiness.

9. I could be the God of cats and you could be the Goddess of fire, because you're so hot.

10. If i Had a tail I would wrap it around you forever.

11. I discover greek ruins, can I discover you next?

12. If rolling the r when I say "purrrrr" doesn't turn you on, I don't know what will.

13. If we were both cats, I wouldn't mind being in a cage with you.

14. I like cats...can you wear kitten ears for me?

**Japan's pick up lines. (Try to imagine his accent because I cannot write it properly)**

1. I like to refrain from speaking... So I have more time to think about you.

2. Let's go to my room and make a doujinshi of our own.

3. Have you ever heard of the pocky game? Well let me show you...

4. I like anime manage and you.

5. Want to try my rice balls?

6. I think you are very kawaii... If I wasn't so shy I would tell you what it means

7. Chibi-ing people is meant to make them more cute. I wonder how this will work with you seeing that you are cuter than anything else I've ever seen.

8. You must be Ms. Hurricane because you are knocking me off my feet.

9. Why don't you try some Japanese food later.

10. You give Kawaii a whole new meaning.

11. perfect wants to be more like you.

12. I'm too shy to admit that I like you...so I'll refrain from speaking now.

13. If someone wrote a fanfiction about us... I would ship the paring.

14. Why don't we create our own little fanfiction.

**A/N I was bored at around 1:39- 2: 00 Am so I decided to do this. I will fix the spelling mistakes in the morning.**

**Sorry if this sorta sucks and is out of character. Being tired and bored isn't the best inspiration.**

******If any of you want me to do any specific pairing then just say so!**


	5. RoChu Pick up lines

**Russia's pick up lines**

1. Become one with mother Russia da?

2. I'd tap dat ^J^

3. If you were vodka I would drink you all night

4. want to become one? I am the biggest after all.

5. if kisses were snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard.

nose isn't the only big thing I have.

remind me of vodka. you intoxicate me but I still love tasting you.

8. whenever you walk by, my pipe seems to grow larger.

9. It's always cold in Russia. why don't you come back to Russia to warm it up with your hotness

**China's turn**

1. your more cute then hello kitty Aru.

2. want to try some chinese tasty treats?

3. you remind me of a panda. so cute aru.

4. you look familiar, like my next date aru

5. don't worry I wont hit you with my frying pan, I'll hit you with something else ;)

6. The famine isn't bothering me because I have you Aru

7. can I have directions? Directions to your heart aru?

8. I've never had a dream come true before I met you aru

9. If I said panda is cuter then you, I would be lying.

* * *

**A/n Sorry this is so short but I cannot for the life of me think of any more. I maybe will add more later. btw Russia's second pick up line. tap. dat. get it? tap. pipe. no?**


	6. PruCan pick up lines

**A/N:** after a billion years the pick up lines are back with a shorter list then ever! Really I suck at pick up lines. So I'm running out of them faster than I can think 'em up. Enjoy~

By the way. All these pairs are what I ship so sorry if you do not. Plus it's just the two guys saying them. Not really to each other. Love you all!

* * *

**Prussia's pick up lines:**

1. If awesome had a name it would be you.

2. How about we have a few beers and see where that takes us kesesese.

3. I've never met someone as close to as awesome as I am. And then I met you.

4. Kesesesesesese

5. How about you come with me. My friends and I want some fun you you ;)

6. I can't help but notice how attracted to me you are. I guess my chick magnet doesn't turn off!

5. If awesome had a taste, it would taste like you.

6. I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!

7. The back or the front?

**Canada's pick up lines:**

1. Would you like some of my pancakes? We could share some maple syrup.

2. I can't find my bear, Kumajiro. Can I hug you instead?

3. Hi... I'm Canada. I think you're pretty :)

4. How aboot you come back to my house. Maybe then you'll notice me ;)

5. The reason I wear glasses is because I was blinded by your beauty.

6. If maple syrup was human, it'd be you. You're so sweet :)

7. Maybe being unnoticed is an advantage. I do get to look at you all day without being bothered.

* * *

**A/N:** Any other people you want pick up lines for? Leave a review and tell me who! That rhymes oh gosh.

So pretty much it's 2:30 Am. I came back from a thanksgiving party and i'm way too awake and filled with sugar to sleep. Yay.

**OH BY THE WAY. **I spelt aboot because of reference. In no way to I mean to offense Canadians because If I did intend to then I would be offending myself. That'd be stupid really. Have a good whatever!


End file.
